Springtrap's sorrow
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: A short one shot story about Springtrap seeking redemption. Very feel heavy Rate K plus for some cursing by the nightguard


Just a short one-shot...another feel-heavy one at that. This has no tie into any of my AUs...it is completely separate

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, it is copywrite Scott Cawthon...image used is FNAF - I do not want to forget you by the artist Marikuishiyutaru on deviant art**

Suggested music to listen to: Mandopony's cover of "I don't want to live on the moon"

* * *

The guard pulled up his maintenance panel again and in a panic hit the reboot button for the cameras. It was the seventh night at Fazbear's Fright, and so far the hallucinations had gotten worse; but at the same time there was no sign of the rotting hare that tormented him the previous six nights. Shaking his head, the guard swapped back to his cameras, hoping to find the hare and keep it away from his office. _Just gotta last til 6 am and then I can bid this hellhole good bye...though I can't find that thing anywhere! Oh god! Where is it?!_

- **Room 10-**

Meanwhile, Springtrap, as it had taken to calling itself, stared out a window it had found in one of the rooms. The hare's homicidal tendencies being replaced by a forgotten feeling of loss and sorrow as he gazed up at the moon in the night sky, "w-Want oUT..." The hare's rotted ears perked before he turned and withered under the gaze of Golden Freddy, the empty golden bear glaring at the zombie like hare as the rotted animatronic sat down to gaze up at the window wistfully, twitching its ears now and then, "KnOW yOU wAnt tO Say sOmeTHinG...sAY iT..."

The bear tilted its head at the hare, the murderer was still in there...but something changed and while Golden had no endoskeleton, he was still able to move and speak while also able to channel emotions; and what he was feeling from Springtrap was utter sorrow and loss. "Who are you? You killed me and my friends...hid our bodies...destroyed our lives...showed absolutely no remorse...died by your own hand...and even then...you wanted to kill...but something changed...who are you?" Goldy's voice was hollow and empty much like his suit, but he still wanted answers...this being in front of him was nothing like the crazed murderer from all those years ago, this was a soul so utterly broken that it nearly caused Goldy physical pain. Springtrap sighed, a cloud of dust and rotted flesh being expelled from the hare's mouth, "I dOn'T reMeMBer...tIRed of THIs...wAnT Out..."

Goldy blinked and softened his gaze before floating over to the hare and taking a seat next to it on the floor, "...they say...being alone...is the worst feeling ever...I never experienced it...had friends...family...remember coming to Freddy's for my one friend's birthday...and seeing one of the employees off to the side…his eyes scared me...not because they were angry...or scary looking...but of how sad they seemed...I remember how he never got close to anyone...how he was always alone...it scared me to think...that someone could live with no friends..." Springtrap made no notion of hearing what the golden bear had said, still staring at the moon through the window, "hAD No FrieNDS...wAS aFRaID...paREnTS saID fRiENDS wOUld Hurt yOU...sAId YoU caN oNly cOUNT on YouRSelf...wAS AfRAid..."

The hare shivered as it wrapped its arms around its legs, lowering its ears while continue to stare up at the night sky. Goldy meanwhile was dumbstruck, what kind of parents would try to tell their child to live alone? It was heartwrenching and suddenly the golden bear understood, the reason the murders happened was out of anger, fear, and jealousy. The reason he was dead and lost was because this broken soul next to him was afraid, afraid and sad and angry. This being next to him reacted how anyone who lived all alone would have if they saw groups of people having everything they desired and at the moment, Goldy pitied the being known as Springtrap, "you poor...man...I can...not...in good conscience move on...and leave you alone again...I don't know...if you care, but...my name is Jack..."

The hare glanced over at the golden bear, its mouth curving up in a small smile while taking the bear's paw and shaking, "i DoN'T KnoW mY naME...But YoU Can Call mE SpRinG...m sorRY...fOr eVERythiNg...tHe mURdERs...The fEaR...evERyTHiNG...jUsT wAnT oUt...iT HuRTs...eVErydAY knOWing tHAt I sTiLL aM AlONe...dON'T caRe abOuT thE GuarD...juST wanT out..."

Springtrap closed its eyes and shivered again as it whimpered before looking back up at the sky through the window, "iTs f-fUnny...i UsED tO tHInk hoW bIG I was WhEN I kiLlED you aNd yOUr frIenDS...lOOkinG oUt thIS wINdOW...m so InSIgNIfiCAnT…sO uTtERly paThETIc and SelFiSH...w-wAnT OuT..." Goldy felt his heart break as the man next to him started emotionally breaking down, they say that everyone has a reason for their actions...and for Goldy...for Jack, he felt that this being...this broken soul of a man, had finally paid for his sins. Goldy wanted to cry for this poor insignificant soul, but being an empty suit had left him incapable of doing so, it was then that Goldy noticed a paper.

The golden bear picked it up from the floor and stared at it, it was at the moment that Jack knew that he held no more hate for this man, the paper depicting a rough drawing of Spring Bonnie as Springtrap except that someone drawn tears where the eyes were with the words _I'm sorry, forgive me for all I've done..._ on the bottom of the drawing. Springtrap whimpered and shook as he stared out the window, he hated this and wanted to be free, no more terror...no more pain...no more being alone. It was at the moment that Springtrap felt something wrap around it, the zombie like hare looked down and blinked at the appearance of the arms of the golden bear.

The bear pulled Springtrap into a tight hug while smiling softly, "I forgive you mister…I forgive you...for everything...if you...want...I will be your...friend" Springtrap was stunned as the emotional dam finally broke, the broken hare finally letting out a choked cry of anguish as it threw itself into Golden Freddy's embrace, "M So SORRy! M SoRRy! FoRGIvE ME PleASE! I DoN'T WanT To bE aLOnE! PlEasE..." Goldy smiled softly while closing his eyes, the child inside crying for the broken soul in his arms, "shhhh...it's okay...no more being alone…that's right, we're friends...and friends are forever..." At that moment, Goldy started glowing, the bear smiling softly as he backed away from Springtrap whom looked at him with a sad smile, "I gotta go...my other friends are waiting...I'm sorry you can't remember your name purple guy...but...remember...friends are-"

"FrIEnds are fORever...i kNOw...tEll thEm I am SoRry fOr eVerything...HaVe fuN aND dOn'T fORGet thiS poor bRokEn haRE...k?" Springtrap waved sadly as the golden bear nodded and then shown brightly before slumping to the floor, just another empty suit...no ghost haunting it, no possessed endoskeleton, nothing...and Springtrap was once more alone. _You lil scamps have fun...time for the final show...for my sins...I don't think I'll be joining you...don't take it the wrong way Jack...just, I doubt they let child murderers into paradise…_

Springtrap gazed back up at the moon through the window before sighing and getting its feet, "tIME to eXIT staGE lEfT..." Springtrap then headed out towards ROOM 7 where the broken arcade machines were, the rotted hare glaring some at its reflection in the screens before punching into the nearby wall and yanking out a bunch of wires and throwing the sparking wires into some papers, watching as the sparks created a small flame that grew. _Hope you enjoy paradise kids...you won't have to live in fear of me ever again…_

 _-_ **Guard's office: 5 am-**

The guard sighed while running a hand over his head, the systems were almost completely shot and ruined, four times he had to reboot the systems and the hallucinations were really out to get him, "so need a vacation after th-is that smoke?" The guard immediately swapped his cameras around before pausing at the camera in room 7, the small flame had turned into a massive blaze and it was spreading, "Shit!" Immediately the guard grabbed the phone and punched in the emergency number, "Yes, this is the guard at Fazbear's Fright, we have an emergency...there's a fire! Yes...of course!"

The guard slammed the phone down before running out of the office and out towards the emergency exit, pausing briefly to look down the hall as the flames engulfed it, noticing the rotted hare staring at him...a sorrowful look on the hare's face as the fire consumed it. The guard blinked for a second as just before the fire consumed Springtrap, the man could have sworn it said "Goodbye...and I'm sorry..."


End file.
